phoenixversefandomcom-20200214-history
Legend of Phoenixverse: Prism V.S. Phantom
Legend of Phoenixverse: Prism VS Phantom (Tentative Name) is a Anime Based off the Adventures of the Prism Enforcers and the Phantom Legion as they both face off against the evil villains that plague their world. more details to be revealed soon. Prism Enforcers Characters *Mike Phoenix: Leader of the Prism Enforcers, was his decision to form the Prism Enforcers and turn Infinity Island into a Flying/Floating Japanese-themed Solar Punk Island with Funding from the United Nation of Worlds after a Mission goes wrong with the Former Super Phoenix Alliance. Now Fights with a Katana unless he has to stop holding back, in which case he goes back to using all of his powers, including a never before seen new form with a new look. *Mika Phoenix: Mike's Younger Sister. now has a Ninja Outfit and uses "Ninja Techniques" to Fight. ...albeit it's just her using Ninja styled ways to use her usual powers. *Connie Dragon: Miss Dragon has Emproved her ice Powers, but is unamused by a certain "Idol's" choice in music. she plans to freeze her mute if Mike lets her. *Saiiko Thunderhand: Saiiko reultently now fights against someone she once considered a friend. her Electric powers have gotten more creative over the years. *Kathline Phoenix: Flames powers improved, she looks to roast any evildoers that the team comes across. *Beauty Phoenix: The Healer and Medic of the team... well, one of them. she's more on the field then the other medic. she's still on the fence about her friendship with Ian after his departre *Nurse Hikari: The Other Medic of the Team. Her Potions can heal, but can also do wacky other things. she's also a Giantess which a major attraction to cute stuff. *Connie Phoenix: Mike Phoenix's Mother. plays in a band with a few other members. their shows are on hold at the moment cause of the rise of villains that need to be stopped. her guitar is one of the strongest blunt weapons in the phoenixverse. *Chronos Phoenix: the Father of Mike Phoenix and Mika Phoenix. works in secret away from Phoenix Corps and the Prism Enforcers. is Barely seen anymore, but when he is, expect something big to go down. *Viralius Deathbird: Now Sporting a look worthy of "Death" itself, he now strikes FEAR into the enemy... as if he didn't already... *Viralina Deathbird: Right-hand lady to Viralius, she's more of the straigest then Viralius' one-slice-reaper methods. *Venkai Deathbird: Robotic Buddasist Preist and meduator between Viralius and Viralina. also is the best on the planet at Judo and if you doubt him, he'll show you exactly why, UP CLOSE AND PERSONAL. *Jiang Shi Mika: *Yokorona Oniika: *Masako Tengu: Miss Tengu is Most likely here to amuse herself, but don't let that fool you. she has a speciality power which she doesn't use often for it being too dangerous... but she will use if she has to! the Power... of ERASE and VOID. *Ketsu Obilivion: the Leader of Obilvion Force once again partners with Mike, Viralius and the others on the Prism Side in this series... but he sees something beyond what can be seen. from the very start he sees the big picture... but what are his plans? and when will he strike? *Prism Empress: one of many women that fell down onto the planet a few weeks after the split. her powers and true idenity are unknown, but she fights on the side of the Prism Enforcers during the tough battles. *Prism Gardevoir: one of the 2 Best Friends of the Prism Empress Another of the Many Women that fell from the heavens to the planet a few weeks after split. like the Prism Empress, she has many forms but is known for wearing Glasses in all of them. *Prism Tengoku Senshi: the Other Best friend of the Prism Empress. she and Mika seem to think alike and sound alike, but nobody knows why. *Parallella: Time-stopping Warrior of parallell universes, Parallella and Infinite Universe Join the Prism Enforcers to help their cause! *Spiralsong: Spiralsong has seemingly ended up on the Prism Enforcers Side in this Conflict! although Very Strong in a Fight, she wishes to stick to diplomacy and avoid fighting.. but how long will she be able to? *Mikanelle: Fangirlian Phoenix Corps Member, Mikanelle, Joins The Prism Enforcers Giving the Support of her Kind! with her weapon and skills and knowledge, Evil will be Smashed back to the dark hole from whenst they came! *Michelle Phoenix: Mike's Female Counterpart is back and ready to help out the Prism Enforcers! however, this time she seems to be concerned on the masks that the Phantom Legion wears... something about them feels... off. she wonders how these things are making them stronger... and where did they come from? will she solve this mystery before things get out of hand? *Agent: *Vanessa: *Miss Lenix Stocking: *Wounded Snake: *Malana: *Xi-Mao Ryuoh: a Member from a previous unknown corps sent to aid the Prism Enforcers by the Chinese Government. what is her story and her powers? *AD: *Aureo Diamond: *Candy: *Miss Michellia Spiralstockings: Despite not hearing from Her Partner Jessica "Speed Air" for a few months, Miss Spiralstockings Decides it's time to get back to work and joins the Prism Enforcers. she even might find a new partner in the form of Xi-mao Ryuoh... but she still wonders... what happened to Miss Speed Air...? *Athena Tornado: Saddened by Ian's Decision and the events that follow, Athena decides to help the Prism Enforcers to hopefully find a solution to the problem at hand. *Zion Darkwings: Ever since Ian's "Betrayal" (at least it is to Zion) and joining of the Phantom Legion, Zion has trained more now then ever before, even gaining the support of the mythical Tengu Clan. his Goal? Taking down Evil and Bringing back Ian... through Words or Force, Alive or Otherwise... *Dreamy Mika Phoenix: Straight from Earth-M1K4, it's Dreamy Mika Phoenix and her Army of Dreamy Mikas! just the Numbers that the Prism Enforcers needed! however, Mike is relutent to use them... but why is that? *God of Destruction! Mike Phoenix: A God of Destruction!?!? helping the Prism Enforcers?!?! what's going on here?!? appearantly another Universe version of Mike Phoenix has come to help only for reasons of killing boredom... this seems worrying... *Numa: *Numette: *Belle: *Nurse Cheryl: *Clover Green: *Blimp Girl: *Gladas: * Home Base *Neo(/Prism) Phoenix City (also on a Floating/Flying Island now) *Style: Oriental, Solar Punk, Very Eastern-styled. *Funded by the United Nation of Worlds, supports the Hero Registration Law Made in Co-partnership by the Japanese Government, the UN of Worlds and Phoenix Corps themselves. *Day: Shining with Prisms *Night: Glowing with celestial statues, and Guiding Lanterns *Mode of Transportation: Mystic Portals Phantom Legion Characters *Sergio / "Speedster": Leader and founder of the Phantom Legion. After the split, Sergio continued living his normal life, until one day, when he decided to make him and his fellow Newsboy Legion members become in-the-shadows vigilantes. He retains his usual abilities, but he has learned melee combat with daggers. Also, he appears to be more snarky and confident than he would usually be. *Jorge / "Jumper": Second in command of the Phantom Legion. While he continues to be the reliable sidekick he always was, Jorge is more determined now to help Sergio with his jumping abilities and his trusty wrench. *Marta / "Mermaid": Daughter of Comet City's mayor and Sergio's girlfriend, as well as a scholar fascinated with the mythos of her own world. Marta, while not being very keen on the outfit she gets to wear, is a powerful magic user, making her a very helpful ally. She can also inflate her own suit with her Balloon Block ability, though she finds it very embarrassing to do. *Laura / "Idol": A retired pop star that got almost emotionally drained by her own career. Now, she works on her own music, but she has found a hobby in Internet memes, so her music is mostly YouTube Poop-esque remixes and almost-literal earworms, that she will undoubtly use to persuade prisoners. This has made her able to weaponize her own voice. *Alvaro / "Digger": An eccentric member of the Phantom Legion. He and Carlos are great buddies and often go together to assault missions. He fights with special gloves that can transform into drills. *Carlos / "Brute": The strongest member of the Phantom Legion. He is the kind of guy that punches first and asks questions later. His weapon of choice is an oversized hammer that makes him look like a particular king. *Ian / "Angel": While he claims to come from another world, Ian is a member of the Phantom Legion. He can fly with the wingsthat can manifest on his back, making him very suitable for scouting. He is also armed with a legendary blade from his world named Sword of Athena. *Maika / "Grudge": A recent member of the Phantom Legion. Like Sergio, she too became a bio-weapon because of Alfonso's Biometals, which granted her the powers of electricity and magnetism, but her anxiety attacks make her powers go berserk. One could think that being completely blindfolded is not a very viable option, but, as "Grudge", she is able to use a power called Third Eye, which allows her to see through her enemies' souls. *Dani / "Brains": Dani was a bionic robot created to test the effects of psychic powers. As "Brains", he often stays behind the frontlines to provide support, making him the team's strategist. *Shawn / "Marksman": Sergio's older brother. Formerly, he was trained by Alfonso to be Sergio's shadow, giving him the appropiate nickname of Shade. However, now he lives under his own identity as an agent of the Comet City Police Department. Silvia, Ace-13 and he provide information about enemies attacking Comet City. *Silvia / "Agent": An elite agent of the Comet City Police Department that works with the Phantom Legion alongside Shawn and Ace-13. She is expertized in infiltration and assasination operations. *Ace-13 / "Drone": Formerly, Ace-13 was created by Alfonso alongside the Ace Squad to protect facilities from the scientist. However, Shawn and Silvia wiped out the squad, leaving 13 as the only survivor, which was reprogrammed to be part of the Comet City Police Department and the Phantom Legion. It is armed with powerful fists that can be fired like rockets. *Luisianna / "Kitsune": A cheerful and optimistic girl that helps the Phantom Legion in their missions. As "Kitsune", she can conjure illusions to distract the opponent. She can also fly with her fox tail and jump quite high. *Alba / "Princess": Princess of a nearby kingdom. Despite her status and the danger that it would mean, Alba decided to help the Phantom Legion when it was founded. As part of her royal blood, she is a geomancer able to control rocks and dirt that can be used for battle. Home Base *Comet City *Style: An urban-styled city that almost glows in the dark with its many neon lights * Villains *Nebulvoltos - Main Villain of the Series *"Warlock" - a Mysterious Being rumored to in Alignment with Nebulvoltos... is he the Dragon... or the True Big Bad? not even Mike Phoenix is sure... *"Deathbringer" - One of the Hard Hitters of Nebulvoltos' Villainous Army. He has power of the dead and undead as well as very proficent with a scythe. *Nitronus - the Supervillain that blew up a island filled with so many people, which in turn made Mike decide on finalizing the Hero Registration Law. *Jigoku-oh - The Supervillain on the Mission that whent wrong *Hitakuma - The Demon from Episode 5 *Kijigumoros - the Spider Demon from Episode 6 *Metamorphica: a Demon woman who wishes to turn the whole world into a world of monster hybrids, with Metamorphica ruling it all under her iron high Heel. only 2 girls can stop her: Mika and the Phantom Mermaid. *Alfonso "Dark Lord" - A lifetime nemesis of the Phantom Legion. He's aiding the main villain for reasons yet unknown with the help of his Seven Ministers **Virus - The first of the Seven Ministers. It has the power to bend reality, as well as a strange and erratic behavior **Hex - The second of the Seven Ministers. He knows several magic spells but is in clear disadvantage in hand-to-hand combat Misc Characters *The UN of Worlds - like the United Nations but of Many Universes / Worlds / Multiverses *Prime Minister Heisei-oh - The Prime Minister of Japan in Phoenixverse Earth-640 *Prime Minister Showani - Heisei-oh's Great Grandfather and the Last Prime Minister of Japan in Phoenixverse Earth-640 *Reporter Neko de Neil - the News Reporter Reporting on the Accident that NItronus Caused in Episode 2. *Prime Minister D. W. Tenent - The Prime Minister of England Phoenixverse Earth-640 who suggests the Omniversial amonaly Ban Law and then later edits with help from the UN of worlds to the Hero Registration Law *President S. Hynamen - The President of the United states of America in Phoenixverse Earth-640 who suggested Hero Training Schools. *Mayor Goodday - Mayor of Comet City and Marta's father. *Emperor Ryuken the 2nd - The Current Emperor of China in Phoenixverse Earth-640 who suggested sending one of the members of an Unknown Group of Heroes to help the Prism Enforcers. *Ryuji Ryuoh - The Leader of the Group of Heroes. his power is rumored to be one with the heavens and the Storms themselves. their Corps might be even older then Phoenix Corps themselves! Episode List #Things Change Part 1 - After a Mission awry with Super Phoenix Alliance, the Japanese Government and the World Nations Initiate a Meeting with Mike Phoenix to Talk of a Hero Registration Law and More so, a Training School for young ones to become heroes. However, not everyone in the Alliance Agrees. #Things Change Part 2 - After a Argument between Mike and Sergio, the 2 think about the registration law and the events unfolding. Mike is starting to have doubts when he sees some new alien supervillain murder many innocent lives during a Japanese newscast on the once-dormant island of Shinigamioh Island. this forces mike to make a decision, but at the same time, Sergio has made one as well, and these 2 decisions are leading to event that will split the super phoenix alliance right down the middle. #Things Change Part 3 - Mike after finishing the Hero Registration Law with the Japanese Government, the UN of Worlds, the Primordial gods themselves and even Phoenix Corps, goes to tell everyone the news. but as he enters he notices that several of his allies are gone! soon Wounded Snake comes in with damning news, the allies whom left have formed a new group known as the Phantom Legion. overcome with the possibility of what could happen to his friends he attempts to reach out but to now avail. mike has no choice but to move on without them. #Things change Part 4 - after the Insanity dies down from the news of the "Phantom Legion" Mike goes ahead and Docks the Phoenixian Omega Zetto Warship back into Infinity Island before changing the island into a floating one and over time forming Neo(/Prism) Phoenix City on the now-floating island, made with solar punk technology, Decorated with Prism Statues of Divine Beings and having a distinct Japanese Oriental Themeing, down to the clothes everyone wears... albeit laced with high-tech (but Japanese and solar punk looking) technology. Meanwhile, we see what's going on with Sergio, now known as the Phantom Speedster and a flashback at how his team was made, and whatever else happened before in a flashback #The Demon Appears - a Demon is Ravaging the beaches of Kyoto, and the Japanese Government decides it's time to alert the newly Formed Prism Enforcers. Mike and his team get to the Beach to stop the Villain, but soon realize they're not the only ones there. who the hell are these hooligans in masks? #Rising Dragon - After the hectic battle last episode, the Chinese Government Decides to send in one of their own, Enter Xi-Mao Ryuoh, a Woman from China's own Hero Group. she's sent to help the Prism Enforcers with their job, and just in time as a new threat emerges, a spider Demon in the city of Hong Kong. she doesn't look much but she soon proves to be impressive in battle, and even gives the phantom legion a run for their money! how will the legion deal with this? and why is Mike so uneasy around Ryuji Ryuoh? mysteries abound as things as a storm is brewing this episode! #Solar Eclipse - When Lord Murasakino, a Crazed Cybernetic Demon Warlord from the Future sets his sights capturing the sacred staff of Solaris and Malachite of Moon, It's a Race for both parties to see who gets their first. but in the end, it may all be for nought when the mysterious alien makes his offical appearance! also in this Episode, Mika Phoenix has a one-on-one balloon battle with the Phantom Mermaid. #His name is Nebulvoltos: the Alien who sent Nitronus to kill all the people on the island of Shinigamioh makes his appearance, and he's only one of several generals working for a even stronger alien known as Nebulvoltos. This Shadowy Alien known as Kagenos, promptly beefs up Lord Murasakino but exchange drives him berserk. this causes Mike to use a form never seen before, "Ultra Savior", His new and Final Form, a Form with many levels in it. On the other hand, Sergio "Speedster" manages to use a special power named Strength of Bonds that manages to hold off the enemy. #Corruption: After unlocking his new power, Strength of Bonds, Sergio "Speedster" is trying to figure out how did he manage to do so. Suddenly, one of the Dark Lord's Ministers, named Virus, shows up and uses its glitching powers to take control of Comet City. "Speedster" tries to use the Strength of Bonds to stop Virus, but he is unable to use it properly just yet, so he will have to find another way to stop Virus before it's too late #Mysteries abound!: Mike, Surprised at not only the unknown power the Phantom Legion used yesterday, but more at the fact that it took both of their powers combined to destroy the demon, goes to train in the waterfalls of Infinity Island. Meanwhile, Mika goes to stop a ring of smugglers who have been smuggling Ancient artifacts from multiple museums. oddly enough the leader of the gang is a female and has only been stealing certain ones.. a female demon named "Metamorphica" with plans of her own, involving world conquering and making others understand what she feels like! since mike is off-duty, it's up to mika to stop this crazy woman! but wait, who's that girl in blue following her? one of the Phantoms...? #Monster Girl's Ball - Part 1 (Prism Side): Mika goes off to stop Metamorphica's grandest heist and scheme, stealing the Eye of Xi, a Jewel with great transformation power. On the way to the Exhibit in the museum she notices she's not the only one there. by the time she gets there, she's too late and Metamorphica have the Eye of Xi! Even Worse, while mika is distracted by Metamorphica's goons, she uses the gem on her, turning her into a Harpy! Thankfully she has experience with transformations, however, after beating the rest of Metamorphica's goons, she hears a scream of someone with slightly less experience of being transformed. Mika runs to see who it is as Metamorphica gets away and finds a Mermaid who has the exact same clothing as.... the Phantom Mermaid! #Monster Girl's Ball - Part 2 (Phantom Side): The CCPD is informed of a series of robberies taking place in several museums. After hearing about this, Marta "Mermaid" goes on a solo mission to stop whoever is behind them. However, she finds out that Mika, the girl she had that balloon battle with, is also there and, during the commotion, Metamorphica uses the Eye of Xi to transform the two girls into monsters: Mika became a harpy and "Mermaid" a mermaid. "Mermaid" decides to investigate about this Eye of Xi and finds a way to turn her and Mika back to normal. #Monster Girl's Ball - Part 3 (Conclusion): Mika and the Phantom Mermaid Join Forces to stop Metamorphica from unleashing the gem's power on the whole world. ...and to perhaps find a way turn themselves back to normal too. #Duel in the skies: Ian "Angel", during a scouting mission, encounters Athena Tornado and Zion Darkwings. Despite being on the opposite team, Athena wants "Angel" to return to them and begs for him to do it. However, "Angel" is determined to stay in the Phantom Legion and refuses the offer. This enrages Zion and the two engage in a fight. However, their fight has to end in a stalemate as another of the Seven Ministers, Hex, is around the area. #Ragnarace 9000: in the City of Venice, Italy, a Racing Demon only known by his racing epithet "Hellblazer" has turned the whole City into his speedrunning track and is holding many hostages including a Scientist from Comet City and the Daughter of a Nuclear Physicist from Japan. the only way to get him to release the hostages is to beat Hellblazer and his crew in a Race! Having Dealt with him before in his previous battles, Viralius decides to enter and give it his all, but he's not the only one as the phantom legion have decided to enter in one of their own as well. #Necromancer: a Distress signal goes out to the Prism Enforcers and whatever other heroes there are as the undead start attacking and enslaving the living of Romania! both groups arrive at the destination only to see something truly powerful... and something that has Viralius on Edge... the one known as.. "Deathbringer". This unknown being has risen the dead from their graves for one reason alone... to please his master Nebulvoltos and to put an end to both the Prism Enforcers and the Phantom Legion! it's going to take all they have and more to stop This Bringer of the Dead! #Disciples: After Barely pushing back "Deathbringer" Mike decides it's time to train more. however, the Prism Empress makes herself known and wishes to train with Mike, wanting to be more useful in the future. Mike agrees and they begin. Meanwhile, the Phantom Legion has their own matters to speak of and Nebulvoltos talks over his next plan with his allies including "deathbringer" and a new being known as "Warlock" whom seems to have his own ultior motives as well. # Voice Actors Prism Enforcers *Mike Phoenix: Yuri Lowenthal / Testuya Kakihara *Mike Phoenix (ULTRA SAVIOR): Yuri Lowenthal + Sean Schemmal / Testuya Kakihara + Masako Nozawa *Mika Phoenix: Philece Sampler / Ai Nonaka *Michelle Phoenix: Tara Strong / Romi Park *Prism Empress: Tara Strong / Megumi Hayashibara *Parallella: Tara Strong / Miyuki Sawashiro *Spiralsong: Tara Strong / Ayane Sakura *Mikanelle: (TBA) / (TBA) *Numa: Colleen Clinkenbeard / Mayumi Tanaka *Numette: Luci Christian / Akemi Okamura *Clover Green: Andrea Libman / Suzuko Mimori *Belle: (TBA) *Prism Weatheress: (TBA) *AD: (TBA) *Candy: (TBA) *Aureo Diamond: (TBA) *Haruna: (TBA) *Megume: (TBA) *Prism Warrior: (TBA) / Ami Koshimizu *Wounded Snake (TBA) *Viralius Deathbird: Sam Riegel / Nobuyuki Hiyama *Ketsu Obilvion: Dameon Clarke / Norio Wakamoto *Masako Tengu: Michelle Ruff / Rie Tanaka *Yokorona Oniika: Jessica Straus / Eri Kitamura *Shadia Obilivion: Lauren Landa / Aoi Yuuki *Herro Tranzam: Mark Hildreth / Mamoru Miyano *Ketsunelle: Meredith McCoy / Aya Endo *Spiralsong: Tara Strong / Miyuki Sawashiro *Prism Gardevoir: (TBA) / (TBA) *Xi-Mao Ryuoh: Monica Rial / Rei Sakuma * Phantom Legion *Sergio "Speedster": Yuri Lowenthal / Junichi Kanemaru *Marta "Mermaid": Laura Bailey / Rie Kugimiya *Jorge "Jumper": Greg Chun / Yashiro Taku *Laura "Idol": Eden Riegel / Kana Hanazawa *Alvaro "Digger": Max Mittelman / Taniyama Kisho *Carlos "Brute": Matthew Mercer / Tomokazu Seki *Ian "Angel": Adam Howden / Shintarō Asanuma *Maika "Grudge": Christine Marie Cabanos / Akemi Satō *Dani "Brains": Jeremy Shada / Ikue Ōtani *Shawn "Marksman": J. Yong Bosch / Daisuke Namikawa *Silvia "Agent": Caitlin Glass / Rie Tanaka *Ace-13 "Drone": Jon St. John / Taiten Kusunoki *Luisianna "Kitsune": Michelle Ruff / Suzuki Eri *Alba "Princess": Jenna Coleman / Shiori Katsuta Villains *Jigoku-oh: Greg Ayres / Ryusei Nakao *"Warlock": (Unknown) / (TBA) *"Deathbringer: (TBA) / (TBA) *Nitronus: William Salyers / Shinichiro Miki *Hitakuma: Xander Mobus / Takehito Koyasu *Kijigumoros: Kaiji Tang / Toshiyuki Morikawa *Nebulovtos: (TBA) / Tetsuo Kanao *Lord Murasakino ': '(TBA) / (TBA) *Metamorphica: (TBA) / (TBA) *Alfonso "Dark Lord": Mike Pollock / Kotaro Nakamura **Virus: (TBA) / (TBA) **Hex: (TBA) / (TBA) Misc. Characters *Ryuji Ryuoh: Matthew Mercer / Yūki Kaji Trivia Category:TV Shows Category:Knucklesthegreat Category:Sergy92 Category:AgentXY Category:MRAD Category:Dalton and Friends Category:Devin-Ze-Numa Category:Irockz707